


See Her There at the Corner

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Short, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Sayaka keeps seeing a girl in red, and it's too many times to be a coincidence.





	See Her There at the Corner

The first time Sayaka saw the girl she looked so pale that Sayaka was convinced she saw a ghost. Coupled with the dark red dress the girl was wearing it really did seem plausible but there was a huge crowd of people so Sayaka couldn't check to see if the girl had feet.

The second time she saw the maybe ghost girl was at the subway, because the girl had looked around before jumping over the banister that stopped anybody who didn't have a ticket. Nobody else saw but Sayaka and it made her bristle. This girl wasn't a ghost, she had feet, but she was a delinquent. It should have been obvious with that red hair, Sayaka thought. She was so miffed that she ended up walking into that same banister and dropped her belongings over the edge and got spotted by a station police officer, and was lectured about how you must always have your ticket and you're old enough to know better.

Sayaka ended up losing ten minutes of her time. Stupid delinquent.

The girl appeared many times after that but Sayaka would always turn her head and make a derisive sound. 

There was one time when she paused. Sayaka was walking past a convenience store and saw red out of the corner of her eye. She saw the girl, curled up on the ground. Even from a distance she looked worryingly skinny, and when Sayaka bent down to get a closer look the girl's stomach made the loudest growl Sayaka ever heard.

She bit her lip and almost ran into the convenience store. She pulled down a boxed lunch and some snacks, along with a bottle of water and one of juice and carried the items to the cashier. The total came out to 2500 yen and Sayaka hurriedly stuffed the change into her wallet and grabbed the bag of food.

She mentally rebuked herself for making harsh accusations against this girl. It wasn't justice for anyone to go hungry, even if a delinquent was the one with the gnawing stomach. Sayaka went to her knees and put the grocery bag in front of the sleeping girl, shaking her shoulders.

The girl's eyes opened and Sayaka pushed the bag closer to her. A few moments later the boxed lunch was picked clean and the girl, Sakura Kyoko, was chewing on potato chips like they were going to be taken away from her.

They talked, and Sayaka regretted her thoughts even more. But Kyoko found this whole deal to be a debt, and she coolly offered her assistance in anything Sayaka needed help with.

Sayaka couldn't think of anything at the moment. But she didn't mind talking to this not-ghost girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a very strange dream I had. It stuck with me so I decided to take the inspiration and make it into something coherent.


End file.
